


Mistakes Made in the Realms Belonging to the Fae Will Come to Haunt You for the Rest of Your Mortal Days

by PetraLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fae AU, Fairy Circles, It doesn't exist, Names, don't give a fae your name, don't step into fairy circles, fae tom riddle, fairy hospitality, morally gray tom riddle, mortal hermione granger, tom is not great but not bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraLynn/pseuds/PetraLynn
Summary: Hermione is only cautious against that which she knows to be cautious against. If she knew then what she knows now she wouldn't know what she knows.





	Mistakes Made in the Realms Belonging to the Fae Will Come to Haunt You for the Rest of Your Mortal Days

Hermione had been foolish once and maybe, perhaps she still would be if given the opportunity. Lessons taught and lessons learned are after all not the same thing. 

Time flows differently in this realm, or so she has been told, she hasn’t been back since she was foolish and might not ever despite the promises which have been made to her. It’s quite possible she has no place to return to. 

She had been searching for truffles. The reason now seem foolish, no matter what her friends had said even they would agree it would have been better for her to have stayed home reading. 

Hermione had thought he was in the forest for all the same reasons as she. In a manner they had both been looking for something in the forest, and he had asked seemingly all the right questions.

“Come here often?”

She had never been in that forest before but she had told him that.

“Where are you from?”

She hadn’t been forthcoming about that information either.

She didn’t know what sort of person he was. She didn’t even know he didn’t fall under the typical definition of person. 

“Might I have your name?”

She hadn’t noticed the perfect ring of mushrooms she had stepped through whilst on her mission. She hadn’t correlated the occurrence of her action with the occurrence of his appearance. She hadn’t noticed his appearance as being out of the norm, not his eyes how they seem to glow red, nor his ears pointed more than just slightly, nor his teeth how each seemed sharper than her canines. Perhaps they had been glamoured like the other parts of him that had most definitely been. 

What harm could she have expected, the question though worded in a strange manner wasn’t something that required a deceitful answer. 

“My name is Hermione. What about you, what do I call you?”

“I’m called Tom.” 

The smile he wore she had at the time believed to be charming, now looking back it was anything but. 

She hadn’t noticed at first.

“Hermione over here.”

The feeling that would possess her.

“Hermione come look.”

When he spoke her name.

“Hermione hurry up.”

How she had followed him without question back to that circle. 

  * ,

“Hermione is smart enough to not just give her name to anyone, Malfoy.” 

Hermione doesn’t know how deeply Tom’s magic could travel into her psyche. She’s still uncertain of it’s rules, but that occerence had kept it to where she’s only bound to him.

Now when the fae ask for her name she doesn’t mindlessly give it over. Now she responds in the manner they do, how he did.

“I am called Hermione.”

It’s the most honest way to express the sentiment. It’s the truth after all, she no longer has her name. 

  * ,

Hermione and Tom got on well enough considering the circumstances, a fae and a human in his possession. He had taught her many things, forced her to learn others. 

“May I please have some more?” She had liked the soup, it reminded her of something not quite nostalgic enough to be home. 

Vanishing the soup from the table, both in the serving bowl and in his, and in hers. 

“No.” 

That singular word was harsher and more frantic than anything Tom had ever said. He looked absolutely terrified. 

What followed out of his mouth next sounded calculating in its calmness. “Hermione don’t ask for food.” But even that didn’t cause the worry to leave his face. “Hermione you will answer this question honestly, have you ever asked for and received food from Malfoy or any of my kind?” Maybe his voice was quaking. Maybe he was trembling. Maybe he was filled with regret. Hermione didn’t know then, much less now. 

One of the reasons Hermione was able to go as long as she had without killing him was the amount of thought Tom seemingly put into every order, they were finite. It was just for this question she would be compelled to answer with complete honesty. But still she was compelled.

“No.” With her one word Tom’s worry disappeared.

“Good, don’t not even I could control the magicks that control the forces of hospitality present in my realm. I wouldn’t want you chained here.”

“No, just chained to you.”

“Even I do not langer in the notion I won’t grow tired of you. You need only stay here for as long as I wish you to stay, I will ensure that.” 

For the most part, with two exceptions, direct commands were finite in their scope. The two that aren’t well hermione would feel better if she wasn’t chained here in any manner but knowing Tom would let her go eventually was a small comfort. Indirect commands, things she wasn’t supposed to hear but mind her nonetheless, are a different story. One Hermione doesn't believe Tom knows he is the author of. 

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not related to A Court of Snakes and Silver. 
> 
> This is also the first fic I've written without having plans to do duel pov so that's new.
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated
> 
> [My Fic tumblr micheltonwritestomione](https://micheltonwritestomione.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/petralynnluna/)
> 
> [My main tumblr PetraLynnLuna](https://petralynnluna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments > Kudos > Nothing


End file.
